<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind by Only1leia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268118">Love is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1leia/pseuds/Only1leia'>Only1leia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vagrant Queen (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, GAYLIENS, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1leia/pseuds/Only1leia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amae and Elida finally have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amida, Elida Al-Feyer/Amae Rali, Elida/Amae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because Elida and Amae deserve some sexy times and I hadn't seen any other fics for it. No beta reader means I cross my fingers for no mistakes. Comments and kudos make me happy. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Crackers!” The mechanic exclaimed. Amae had been piloting the Winnipeg when she noticed the thrusters needed a quick tweak. She sighed, “Winni, watch the controls for me?” She spoke to the tin box in the cockpit with her, who happened to be her favorite robot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Amae,” the machine responded. Amae got up from her seat and opened the hatch in the corner of the cockpit to head down the metal ladder that gave access to the control panels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Amae, Elida was in the belly of the ship after talking with Isaac. He had just given her a pep talk and some tips to take control of the infatuation she felt towards Amae. She paced back and forth, the only sounds she heard were the steady hum of the ship, and each footfall on the metal grate she was walking on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida still couldn’t believe Isaac had been the one to flip the switch in her brain that instinctively knew about her feelings for the mechanic from Lorkis. Once he said something, she knew he was right and she knew she had to act. It was the how that had the former queen stumped. Sure, they’d had some close moments, but they were mostly circumstantial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a breath as she turned and paced the opposite direction for the umpteenth time. Elida let out the breath and a little hop to get out some of the energy that was building up within her as she thought about Amae: the petite horns that adorned her head, that mesmerizing pattern of lilac that ringed her face and hands and who knew where else? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida had to tell her, before it was too late. Her heel spun to turn yet again in that narrow hallway, she was ready to confront the woman and bare her feelings. She inhaled some cool, refiltered air and put a hand on one of the rungs of the ladder to climb up to the cockpit, where she knew she would find Amae. Just as she was about to put her foot on the bottom rung, she felt a warm body slide against her own as the familiar green suit suddenly appeared in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida found herself already half wrapping her arms around the other woman. It was as if the universe heard her pleas to create this opportunity. She breathed in the sweet aroma of whatever Amae used to wash her hair and, before her built-up courage left, her mouth found one of those pointy purple ears and whispered softly into it, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae gasped as she rather unexpectedly felt a body against her back. Elida didn’t move away from her and instead she felt the breath tickle her ear as Elida stated her purpose. Amae let out a small squeak of surprise before she carefully turned around to face Elida, her mouth quickly finding the other, and answered the question with actions rather than words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida’s heart skipped as she put her other hand on the ladder and leaned against Amae, making sure she was protected on the narrow rung Amae was standing on as Elida returned the kiss deeply. She popped up on her tiptoes at the already taller woman who was bending low to reach Elida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida’s hands moved from the ladder to Amae’s waist and slid upwards slightly as she plucked Amae up off the ladder and placed her on the metallic floor so they didn’t have to reach for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two locked eyes, almost as if they were seeing each other for the first time. The respite lasted only a heartbeat before Elida’s hands fumbled clumsily for the zipper that was right below Amae’s chin, carefully pulling it all the way down to reveal a clean and neatly pressed white undershirt. Amae shrugged the jacket off the rest of the way and tossed it aside, then expertly removed Elida’s before jumping onto the other woman and wrapping her legs around Elida’s body, trusting that the other woman would catch and hold her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae jumping into her arms was a surprise, but not unwelcome. Elida automatically held on, grabbing Amae’s upper thighs to support her from falling. Amae ran her hands along Elida’s powerful and now exposed arms and shoulders, admiring the strength the woman had before the lilac-tinted hands held Elida’s face so Amae could kiss her again. Elida gasped, and took two steps backwards so she could lean against the wall for support. The suddenness of all that was happening, combined with what all was happening, made Elida’s head spin and her stomach flip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae’s eyes twinkled playfully as her tongue reached into Elida’s mouth and her hands ran through the tight curls on her head. The reward was watching Elida’s eyes widen in surprise, then close in enjoyment. Elida, as strong as she was, knew she wouldn’t last much longer standing up and holding Amae, so she broke the kiss off, taking a breath before taking Amae’s hand. “Let’s get someplace a little more comfortable,” she winked, and the two set off to Elida’s bedroom. Amae turned around once to glance at the discarded jackets before trying to get that out of her mind. The ship had definitely seen messier days than a couple of clothing items in a hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida’s heart was thumping in her chest as she opened the door to let Amae in first before she closed and locked the door. Barring an extreme emergency, nothing was going to interrupt this. Elida tried to recall the last time there was another person in her bedchambers, but it was so long ago that she couldn’t come up with a single memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida turned back to Amae, who had already gotten her pants off and was on the bed, wearing only her shirt. Elida felt her cheeks warm as she looked at the other woman’s body and saw that the lilac patterns ran from the tops of Amae’s feet, up her legs, and disappeared underneath that white top. Elida swallowed her nerves, and started taking off her boots slowly, wanting to stretch the moments so she could continue looking at the beautiful person laying in her bed. Elida carefully removed her belt and set it down, weapons and all, and made her way to Amae and the bed. Before she could do anything else, Amae hooked a finger into the slim-fitting pants and started tugging them down herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pants were not so easy to slide off, however, and at one of the tugs Elida lost her balance. She tilted to one side, then tried to correct by leaning the other way, and ended up falling backwards. The sudden backwards movement pulled Amae, who had just grabbed hold of the pants with her other hand in an attempt to remove them, off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them laughed, putting nervous energy at ease a bit, and Elida managed to shimmy out of the pants herself, kicking them to the corner of the room. Amae was still sitting on the floor with a smile on her face, waiting until the pants were out of the way to make her move. Once they were safely in the corner and no longer an obstacle, Amae stood and started to pull the black tank top that Elida wore over her head, but paused once Elida’s eyes were covered by the fabric. Amae brushed fingertips lightly along Elida’s exposed skin, tracing loops on Elida’s back, side, and stomach with a purple fingernail and ended by cupping one of the small boobs and bringing her mouth to it, gingerly taking it between her teeth and sucked just hard enough to pull the nipple into her mouth before she flicked her tongue over it, then paused, and repeated this until Amae felt the small nipple contract and harden against her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida was stuck inside her tank. She didn’t want to move and interrupt what Amae was doing, but her body was starting to quake with rising desire. Elida decided to stop fighting to get the clothing off, and enjoy the blindfolded experience. She did, however, free her arms and wrap them around Amae, sliding them underneath the shirt that she knew was still there. If there had been any lingerie, Elida would have removed it, but she felt nothing between skin and shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida felt a sudden coldness on her breast and quickly realized Amae’s mouth had moved away. The gentle tracing returned along both of Elida’s sides before she felt her hips being guided backwards. Elida slowly followed the gentle nudges, assuming correctly that she was being led to her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the bed against her calves and Amae’s hands helped her up into the small, meant for one bed. Once she was safely seated, she felt hands move from her hips up her sides, taking time to outline both breasts, then wrapped around to her shoulder blades. She felt Amae’s body hovering above her as the hands lowered and Amae used her body to guide Elida to a laying position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Elida was placed gently and comfortably, Amae’s embrace broke, and the warmth from her hovering body lessened as Amae must have sat up. Elida scrunched her face up, hoping the shirt covering her eyes would inch up her nose and allow her to peek out, but alas she just saw darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida felt Amae shift on top of her, and the body heat returned, this time warmer than before. The heat between the two radiated as Amae lowered her now naked body to rest gently on top of Elida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm breath on Elida’s neck caused a shiver down her spine and Amae’s mouth went to work, kissing the side of Elida’s neck, then along her jawline, and finally landing on soft lips. Elida felt Amae kiss her top lip, then her bottom lip, then pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida’s breath caught as she waited for the next move, but got impatient and lifted her head ever so slightly before finding the corner of Amae’s  mouth. Elida parted her lips and kissed the horned alien hard. Elida’s lower half lifted, pressing against whatever part of Amae that was above her hips. She had momentarily forgotten that Amae was naked until she felt smooth skin against her raised hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae let out a sigh and Elida felt sudden pressure between her legs, a knee, perhaps, and she understood just how aroused she was when the knee slid smoothly with the slightest movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida pressed her lips hard against Amae, tongue reaching deeper into Amae’s mouth as one of Elida’s hands made its way down, feeling the fleshy mound of ass that Elida then squeezed, digging her nails in and pressed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae moaned, then wrapped her lips around Elida’s tongue and sucked it gently at first, then harder, scraping her teeth along the soft and wet tongue. The knee released pressure as Amae adjusted her position again. Elida felt the now wet knee on the outside of her leg as Amae released the tongue and straddled her properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft tufts of pubic hair mingled with Elida’s courser hair briefly before Elida felt a hand slide between the two. A single cautious finger dipped into Elida’s wet vagina and slid upwards, barely grazing her sensitive clit. Elida jerked involuntarily with the contact and gasped. The hand moved away and Amae yet again shifted. Elida felt a warm moisture on her thigh, cooling quickly as Amae slid down one of Elida’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida’s stomach was doing flips and she felt more wet cum ready to flow. She felt soft pressure on her clit: Amae’s mouth Elida quickly deduced. Elida’s hands reached down, finding Amae’s curls which she started gathering in her fists when one of her knuckles grazed against one of Amae’s horns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a loud gasp from the other woman followed by a fleshy tongue entering Elida’s pussy. Elida’s hands loosened and moved to find both horns to hold instead of the hair she had planned for. The result was instantly rewarding. Amae grunted and pressed hard against Elida, stretching her tongue in as far as she could. The wetness trickled forward, then another wave was coming. Amae’s teeth were pressing against Elida’s clit as she felt Amae’s tongue twist and move within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moans erupted from both women. Elida felt Amae’s wetness drip onto her shin. Elida held onto one of the horns and moved her other hand down, wanting to reach Amae, but it was too far to reach and Elida settled on clutching Amae’s shoulder. Hips moved of their own volition, but it was becoming evident that more was needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae must have sensed that, because two hard fingers slid easily into Elida as Amae moved her mouth up, licking at the overly sensitive clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida’s nails dug into Amae’s shoulder, and her other hand gripped the horn as tightly as she could as the woman was reduced to heavy breathing, gasping, and moaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing was for sure, Amae certainly knew how to make her cum hard. Writhing underneath Amae she felt like she became light itself as the orgasm came over her. Elida emitted a long, loud moan as the pleasure burst everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wasting a moment she ripped the tank off her head, blinking at the sudden brightness after being blind for who knows how long. Elida practically wrenched the taller woman up so she could reach those lips, now covered with slippery cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae gasped as Elida kissed her fiercely, of those light brown hands reaching down between Amae’s legs. She was so wet that the back of Elida’s hand became wet from Amae’s thighs. She slid two fingers comfortably inside, then added a third. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angle was awkward, but Elida couldn’t wait to reposition herself better. Fingers plunged in and out as Amae helped by rocking against Elida’s knuckles. Amae tucked her head between Elida’s head and shoulder as she panted with the small thrusts Elida was able to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elida turned her wrist slightly so her thumb covered Amae’s clit. Elida felt teeth sink into the skin just below her collarbone and her body jerked upwards. The mechanic moaned, but didn’t let go. Elida gasped at Amae’s pleaure, feeling like she would peak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae’s hair tickled Elida’s nose as Amae rocked her hips, grinding against the knuckles and backwards against Elida’s hand. Amae finally released her mouth from its spot near Elida’s shoulder,, only to move it next to Elida’s ear, nibbling it and moaning softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body twitching, Elida let out a moan and raised her hips to rub against her own hand, dutifully continuing its work. Both ladies panted and Elida heard tiny whimpers of pleasure directly into her ear, growing louder until Amae shrieked with pleasure and Elida felt a gush of warmth around her fist, which caused Elida to feel a fresh wave of cum from herself spill onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking with after-climax twitches, Amae’s naked body slumped between the wall and Elida’s side. Both women were sticky with sweat and cum everywhere, but were too exhausted to move. The closeness was comforting, something that Elida sorely lacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amae sighed happily, relishing in Elida’s unique scent and feel. She had been worth the wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>